bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abce2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Abce2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MAD BRAWLER25 (Talk) 2010-09-02T00:42:05 Ok, No: *Sockpuppeting *Cussing *PG-13 content *Comments closed upon RT DarkusAlpha 01:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) No abusing the Admin powers. Sorta like taking advantge. DarkusAlpha 01:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin No: *Sockpuppeting *Cussing *Being pissed at any Users, Admins and 'Crats *PG-13 Content *RTing the comments on a Blog post, and close the comments when RTed. *Taking advantage of Admin powers (and 'Crat powers). *Spamming ANY Wikias More to come... DarkusAlpha 23:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Tuesday! Just wanted to say hi and let you know I am on this site now should I be needed. I am confused by something: What is RTing? It is mentioned under your "No:" section. I don't know if I am doing it if I don't know what it is...Have a great day! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 14:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) hmph.. Fine.... Do u have any idea on what WOULD get us somewhere?! Oh wait.... Didn't think so. -_-" I don't take any bull$h!t 21:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ... Well, thats a surprise. See ya later and I hope we'll end this bull$h!t soon. ^_^ I don't take any bull$h!t 21:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I have a comment on the policies... It's waaaay too easy for me to get into an arguement at times, usually with some users who 'hate' me. My suggested change is: An admin should 'step in' and take no sides, and end the arguement. Any continuation earns a block. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 01:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I got blocked on the main. Just for a stupid SMALL arguement with FSB. ONE DAY. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 01:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) O RLY, DA. I beg to differ. An argument is an argument, and not needed on chat. It's mean to be mean, Alpha. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 02:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) @A2 - He messaged you here because Bakugan Wiki and its chat are off his limits, and hes reaching out to you trying to ease back off his block. Im pretty sure i've been blocked over arguing or violence, and had to keep it. Arte-[[User Talk:Artemisblossom|''I just missed ]][[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 02:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) A2! Ghgt99 blocked me for a week on the Wiki. I know I was trolling, but I think a week is a bit overdone. What happened was that I changed my avatar to Winx's, then to G99's, then back to the one I have now. He said I impersonated them, which I see, but I was only joking around when I said "HEY WINX/G99 YOU IMPOSTER!" to them in chat. Arte-[[User Talk:Artemisblossom|''I just missed ]][[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 19:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, for the heck of it, tell them I apologize if they are on chat please. Mind telling me why 99 extended my block to a month? Thanks. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun ''riiiight here. ]] 00:59, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, I thought it was supposed to be a 3 day ban for the third one, not a two-week ban. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 01:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Not when I have a shipload of valuable Bakugan Pics on my Comp. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 01:30, December 3, 2011 (UTC) What I'm asking for is an Unban and unKick-ban, please? [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 01:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC)